Professor Paradox
This article is about the time traveling hero named Paradox. For the episode by the same name, see Paradox (episode). Paradox (Real Name unknown) is a time traveling professor who goes anywhere in space or time. Biography Having discovered special properties in quartz crystals, Paradox received government funding to break a hole in the space-time continuum. But a slight miscalculation and an explosion accidentally caused by his assistant Hugo, who panicked, threw Paradox into the event horizon, where he remained for a hundred thousand years. He was displaced outside of time, where he didn't age, sleep or eat, just exist. He went insane for a while but then got bored and regained sanity. He soon had complete understanding of the space-time continuum. He used his understanding to travel across time, making different parts of history better for others. At one point in the distant future, he worked with Ben Tennyson to save the entire universe. It is also mentioned that he stopped Eon, the main villain of Ben 10: Race Against Time from going after Ben in order to get the Omnitrix multiple times. Paradox soon learns that the accident sent an extra-dimensional creature fifty years from the time of the experiment. He traveled to 2005 to stop it, meeting Ben's younger self. After a few fights with the creature, Ben told Paradox to take them all back to the accident, where it is discovered that Hugo was the creature and was frightened and confused. By preventing Hugo from being sucked into the event horizon, it negated his time-accelerating existence. After returning to Ben's present, Paradox was stoked that he didn't see it in the first place. He took an older Hugo to a behind-the-scenes look at eternity. He left the trio one last gift, Kevin's regressed car, factory new from 1976. But a note warns him that if the car comes in contact with anything from that era, it would explode like antimatter. He then later appears in the two part season 2 finale "war of the worlds" meeting Azmuth to take him away from the highbreed invasion and goes to assist Ben in fighting the highbreed. Personality Paradox is described as a calm, free-going man. He talks much like a stereotype scientist. In his first appearance, Ben (as Swampfire) tried to capture Paradox (not knowing weather he was an enemy or not) but he always "teleports" to a place a few meters away. Ben asks how does he do that and the calm Paradox just said: "It's called walking." Abilities Due to his entrapment, Paradox knows how the space-time continuum works, allowing him to travel any where or when he wants, within reason. He is capable of regressing a person's age but is incapable doing it on something mechanical. Also, his time travel powers have left him agelessly immortal and allow him to go indefinitely without food, water, or sleep. Trivia *Azmuth calls Paradox by the name Time-walker. *It is possible that paradox is supposed to be a parody of or is inspired by The Doctor in the british televison show Doctor Who, as they have similar traits e.g. calmness in dangerous situations, a slight touch of madness, time travelling doctor, real name unknown. Also, one of the doctor's previous incarnations, his 4th form, played by tom baker, had a habbit of offering people jelly babies from a white paper bag, similar to how paradox offers people gumballs. At one point ben says 'it sounds like you fight these monsters all the time' similar to what most doctor who assistants remark about him. At one point paradox also encounters himself in the future, something the doctor has done several times. *Paradox is voiced by David McCallum, who plays 'Ducky' on the television show, NCIS Category:Characters